diehardfandomcom-20200223-history
List of unnamed law enforcement officials
This is a list of unnamed law enforcement officials with spoken lines and/or credited actors seen in the ''Die Hard'' film series. Die Hard *LAPD 911 Dispatcher 911 Supervisor This 911 dispatch supervisor was a stern woman who spoke with John McClane over the radio when she suspected he was making a prank call about a terrorist takeover at the Nakatomi Plaza As McClane had earlier tried to alert the police by pulling the fire alarm, the LAPD was not too eager to answer another call from the roof of the same location when Hans Gruber, the leader of the terrorists, had Eddie cancel the alarm, claiming it was a prank or a computer error. John persisted that terrorists had indeed taken over the skyscraper, and the incredulous woman said that if he doesn't get off their frequency, he will be reported to the FCC. McClane said that they could arrest him for all he cared, just as long as they sent the police. McClane could not get another word out, as Karl began firing at McClane with his Steyr AUG assault rifle. As she was wearing earphones, the dispatcher's ears were hurt by the loud machine gun fire and, now slightly less doubtful, agreed to authorize a 'black and white' to do a drive-by. The cop turned out to be Al Powell, who was on his way home at the time, and was the first cop to discover the terrorist's plot, nearly being fooled himself by the convincing terrorists, but fortunately McClane dropped Marco's body on Al's squad car, only for Alexander to open fire on Powell with a machine gun, and Al requesting immediate backup. Had the 911 Dispatcher not agreed to the investigation of the possible terrorist attack, it is likely that the hostages and McClane would have all been killed. :The LAPD Supervisor is portrayed by Diana James in "Die Hard". *SWAT Officer 1 *SWAT Officer 2 Die Hard 2 Carmine Lorenzo's officers *DC Officer 1 *DC Officer 2 Die Hard with a Vengeance FBI Chief The unnamed FBI Chief is seen in the van along with Agent Andy Cross and Bill Jarvis from another agency. It is him who reveals to McClane Simon is Hans Gruber's brother after asking the latter if the last name 'Gruber' meant anything to him. Then Simon calls finding out the FBI is aware of his prescence, and the Chief is forced to say hello. After this he is not seen again. : This FBI Chief is portrayed by Richard Russell Ramos in "Die Hard with a Vengeance." Transit Cop This transit cop that didn't realize the NYPD were trying to stop Simon's scheme. He was very tense and a bit nervous. After John McClane jumps onto the moving subway train to get the bomb off the train before it, Zeus Carver hears the payphone ringing, and in order to reach it in time, he avoids paying by jumping over a gate and rushes over to the phone. However, at this time, the Transit Cop, who was patrolling the station and had witnessed Zeus's refusal to pay, pulls a Glock 17 on him and tells him to put his hands up not realizing he is helping the NYPD on the mission to stop the bomb or many people will be killed. Zeus attempted to reason with the officer, attempting to convince him that he couldn't oblige his request because he needs to answer the phone. Zeus is forced to answer the phone, and Simon tells Zeus that because he was late, the bomb will be detonated. Zeus attempts to reason with Simon, but Simon hangs up, and Zeus tells the officer to get down. At this time, McClane reached the end of the subway car and threw the bomb out the window as hard as he could, which landed on the tracks and exploded. The explosion didn't kill any of the passengers, but it derailed the train, and sent the train spiraling out of control on the platform, wiping out many support beams in the process. The Transit Cop was in shock and Zeus pulled him down so he wouldn't get injured from the derailed car. The Transit Cop wasn't seen again, although he did let Zeus and John leave the station knowing that John is a police officer and Zeus' friend and was ordered by Walter Cobb. : This transit cop is portrayed by Scott Nicholson in "Die Hard with a Vengeance." NYPD Wall Street Officer This young female officer arrived to the scene, immediately after the explosion in Wall Street Station. She is seen calling out for assistance to help in the clean up efforts and rescuing civilians. : Her portrayer is currently unknown. Federal Reserve Bank Guard When Simon Gruber and his men break into the Federal Reserve, the guard grabs his shotgun and begins shooting at Simon and his men. But not paying any attention to his security cameras, he does not see Katya enter through the back, still shooting at his targets. The bank guard is sliced by her blades multiple times until Simon stops her, saying "I think he's dead." : His portrayer is currently unknown. Live Free or Die Hard DC Police Sergeant During Thomas Gabriel's Fire Sale, this police sergeant is at his desk answering phone calls while also hearing people's complaints with what is happening in Washington, D.C. Looking for help, John McClane is curious as to what is really happening in the United States and seeks the sergeant for some answers. McClane barges his way through crowds of people in the police station and tries talking to him, but to no avail. The Police sergeant either ignored him at that point, or was too busy to even pay any attention to him, or both. : This Police Sergeant is portrayed by Tim Dezarn A Good Day to Die Hard To be added. Trivia *The scene where Transit Cop confront Zeus Carver would later inspire a similar parody confrontation in the 2004 Disney-Pixar film The Incredibles (also featuring Samuel L. Jackson) Category:Unnamed characters by type Category:Die Hard characters Category:Die Hard 2 characters Category:Die Hard with a Vengeance characters Category:Live Free or Die Hard characters Category:A Good Day to Die Hard characters Category:Browse